Don't Stop Playing (creepypasta)
For those of you who don't know my story I'm still considerably young so I can't make much money so as you might guess I was pretty happy when my dad said if I could fix his old Ipod I could keep it. I ended up spending an hour and a half fixing it and finally it turned on and started working. I was so grateful it may not have been new but it was mine so it was important anyway I'm going off tangent. So now that you know a beginning I guess I should start where things get odd and still are to the time I'm writing this. Well shall I begin? Anyway knowing what I've gotten and how I got it I should inform you that when I first started using it, it wouldn't download anything however just about a month ago it was a late Tuesday night and I decided for some stupid reason that I can't remember now I deided to try and download some apps again. Oddly enough it worked this time even though my IOS was out of date at the time I foolishly thought it was just a fluke. Anyway I was overjoyed I could download the games and apps my friends had such as Temple Run and Angry Birds just to name a couple now here is where things start to get wierd though I doubt anybody would ever believe me but here it is. I started to play Temple Run on my Ipod while listening to some awsome music while turning the in-game volume off. My Ipod due to its age being a 1st generation tended to have audio glitches such as muting out one side which didn't bother me too much however this was wierd. As I was playing my music cut off as I thought it was just the audio glitches as normal I tried to fix it to no avail but I just decided to keep playing since it wouldn't bother me too much until a disturbing hushed voice came from my headphones (still plugged into my Ipod at the time) said, "That's good just keep playing don't stop." As you might guess I was scared half to death, I quickly turned off my Ipod and put it down I mean who wouldn't. My rational mind finally reasoned that I was just halucinating I wonder now why I didn't just take a double precaution and erase and reboot my Ipod maybe just maybe it could have stopped what happened next. When I turned on my Ipod back on it all seemed normal so I started playing Angry Birds and again same story but with a slight variation. This time the voice asked in a clearer tone, "Why'd you stop aren't you having fun?" As I still thought I was hallucinating and I probably have been and still am thought I won't let this bug me I'm just gonna keep going and enjoy my game however as I was about to turn off the game a text box said, "User not allowed to do that continue playing?" After a yes or no option appeared as you might suspect it wouldnt let me pick no so I eventually picked yes to where that voice played again saying,"Don't stop playing you know you love playing no work just relaxing and playing." At this point I preceeded to hide the Ipod and let the battery run clean empty and as soon as I could took the Ipod, plugged it into my computer and clear it out completely and reset it. Ever since that day I've never had this problem again however I've also never been able to download those apps again and honestly that doesn't bother me now. I'm just glad my Ipod works just fine even though still having audio glitches but never that voice again. Though everything now seems okay I still have nightmares now at least a little less frequently just telling me to keep playing. If you ever run into something like this before you do anything just clear your Ipod now trust me its not worth the phsycological torture trust me it's not worth it! Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Real Life Category:Original Story